The Sound Soul Of A Gravedigger
by Alex Tyrell
Summary: Welcome to the DWMA! Things are getting down to the nitty gritty when Meister Alex returns from "sick" leave, but when her judgment is questioned she finds that life back at the DWMA is hard. It also doesn't help that Alex is keeping a secret so dark that telling it could shake the very fabric of her life. Will Alex be able to face her past with her friends or will she die trying?
1. Intro - Enter Gravedigger Alex

A sound soul dwells with in a sound mind and a sound body.

Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness. The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

Meisters and weapons from all over the world gather at Death City to attended this very high class school and possibly find themselves a partner that they can make soul resonance with. Meisters are people with exceptional soul wave lengths that are matched up with weapons. No not the weapons you go a store to buy, weapons that are actually people. Weapon blood, it's a thing that is passed down through family ties. People that have weapon blood are able to turn themselves into the blade hiding within their soul. A thing that makes me a little jealous of them.

Weapons and meisters that go to the DWMA have one mission. To collect 99 Kishin eggs souls and one of a witch to turn their weapons into Death Scythes, weapon of Lord Death. However, that's not an easy task as many students have figured out. Some end up seriously injured or even dead. Regardless of the risk meisters and their weapon partners head into this danger.

However, there is a special group of weapons and meisters called Gravediggers. No not the people who dig holes in the ground and bury bodies. They're a group of skilled people that can manipulate their souls to the fullest. Some can control time for brief moments, others create nightmares that kill, while almost all Gravediggers have the ability to control minds. Just for a moment though. However, all Gravediggers are able to walk on the sides of life and death even the middle, purgatory.

Or so that's what my parents said when I was little.

Gravediggers are Lord Deaths right hand so to speak. They are called on to protect vast areas of land, but mostly we're there to protect Lord Death. Only a maximum of two Gravedigger guards are aloud at the DWMA though, it was a rule made up so that we wouldn't accidently level the school, which most of us could do since birth.

The two current Gravedigger meisters at the DWMA are Marissa Night and I. With our weapons of course. Mar with her demon scythe Skylar and me with Zander and Lila. We've both braved the worst and lived to tell the tale, but Mar hadn't been what I just went through.

I had managed to get all 99 souls that were needed, but the one of the witch never came. Lord Death had me under grounds arrest because he knew I would find out about the witch that was terrorizing a town up north. The very town I lived in where my parents were at the moment trying to get a foothold. Disobeying orders I went to the town only to discover my parents were dead and that the witch had killed everyone. Then she killed me.

It all happened so fast I had no time to react. I had my glaive out, my key to the darkness, but it didn't matter. She used vector arrows and snakes to guard her and eventually she found an opening. She stabbed me through the heart and left me to die without a word, name or face to put to her. I was the last Gravedigger to my family.

That was when I died.

All of these thoughts ran through my mind as I walked up the steps to the school. Just one foot in front of the other. Nothing else mattered, just the sound of my boots hitting the steps as I walked on. Oh, I should introduce myself! My name is Alex Tyrell though most people would later call me Strife or the Scarlet Killer. I'm a 5'4'', brown haired, bright blue eyed girl that hates the world at this current moment. In fact I've hated the world since I died five months ago. Since then I've changed greatly.

My once long brown hair is now cut short and is wild. I now sport a different attitude and a new scar above my heart. Most people would call me a smart ass. Others call me arrogant. Either works for me I guess. Not that anyone remembers who I am.

I shook my head as I reached the top of the stairs and turned around. The scenery here is awesome, but it just made me feel hollow inside, like I just lost the final piece of myself. "Alex!" My name, who said it? "Hey over here!"

Turning around I noticed that there were many students walking to the school, but only one was waving their arms like a banshee trying to get my attention. She ran towards me and grabbed me in a hug. "Hey Lila." I mumbled.

She pushed away and held me at arm's length. "You sure look good. Oh and you're wearing the vest I got you! How are you feeling?"

"Better. Where's Zander?" I asked trying to make a casual conversation.

"I'm actually just going to get him, he slept in. Have no fear though we'll be back in time for class!" She shouted as she took off running. Leaving me to fend for myself…great.

Compose yourself Alex, it's just your first day back everything will be fine. Yeah right. I sighed loudly then walked on into the school where so many faces and unpleasant memories are.


	2. Chapter 1 - Extra Lessons

"Hey so the rumors are true. They did decide to let you out of physical therapy." A voice came from beside me.

I didn't bother looking because I knew exactly who it was from just the voice. I just kept my head on the desk in the EAT class "Shove off Mar. I'm not in the mood." But she didn't listen. Instead she slammed her fist down next to my head making me sit up shocked. "What the hell do you want?!" I shouted.

However, it wasn't her that did it. When I looked up all I saw was pale grey eyes and black spiky hair. Zander, one of my weapon partners. "So that's how you greet people now. I had no idea." His rough voice came across as casually as it could, but I knew he was being cautious around me.

Instinctively I looked down at the desk "Sorry, it's just hard getting back in the routine of going to school."

"I don't doubt that seeing as you were out for five months." He replied as he sat next to me. "I wonder how they're gonna get us back in the game?"

I looked at him with a genuine look of fear. "I don't want to know." I answered as books slammed down next to me on the desk. "Bout time you showed up."

"Sorry I'm late." Lila's voice came. "I was talking to Ox in the hall."

I shrugged as I look in her light green eyes. "Whatever."

Zander and Lila are siblings. The only two things they have in common are they're both weapons and that I'm their Meister. Other than that they are completely different people. Zander having very pale grey eyes and black spiky hair while Lila has light, almost glowing, green eyes and long brown hair. Not to mention the huge personality difference. Zander is very arrogant and honestly could care less if he gets expelled or not. On the other side is Lila, she's caring and strict. She cracks down on all of us. Mar and her partner included.

They would say I'm the arrogant one though.

Marissa is another meister that is in the EAT class with us, but we usually call her Mar. She's a teen with fiery red hair and crystal purple eyes that glow in the darkest places in this world. Her fieriness doesn't stop at the hair, she's got lots of spunk and is usually the one who doesn't try to motivate us.

"Did you hear?" She said as she leaned forward so I could see her past Zander.

I raised my eyebrows to appear inquisitive, but under the surface I'm fuming because nobody understands that I haven't been around for a while. "Obviously not because I just got back."

The light bulb clicked on in her head and her face turned soft "Sorry Alex. I didn't mean-."

I held up my hand "Don't bother, I know I've missed a lot. Anyway you were saying."

She recovered right away. "Maka Albarn and Soul Eater had 99 souls collected, but failed to get the one of a witch, therefor making all 99 of those souls forfeit."

"Unbelievable. They managed to screw that up." I yawned and put my hands behind my head.

"Alex!" Lila gasped and slapped my arm "That's not nice."

I looked at her annoyed. "Ask me if I care." She opened her mouth then clamped her mouth shut again. "That's what I thought."

"You're one to be talking considering you haven't collected any souls lately." Mar snorted.

I glared at her "Like I care!" I shouted as I slammed my hands down on the desk and stood up, instantly mad. "While you were out collecting souls trying to make a Death Scythe I was recovering from being dead." Boy did I suddenly have the feeling to get in a fight and slash her to pieces.

"I didn't mean anything by that Alex." She said putting her hands up.

Her words didn't stop me from lashing out. "Yeah you did. You were trying to get under my skin and say that my partners are suffering from their meister being injured."

"Alex you need to calm down." Zander's voice came quiet as he stood up, towering a whole six inches over my small 5'4'' height. His arm extended as if to catch me if I lunged at Mar.

His words were true though. I needed to take a serious chill pill, and calm the turmoil inside me. I took a deep breath and calmed my thoughts of anger and rage. "Mar, I didn't-."

"Meister Alex Tyrell and weapons, you are to report to Lord Death in the Death Hall."

I looked over to see Ox standing a few rows down with a smirk on his face. I glared at him instantly. If there's one person I could deal without it'd be him. "Thanks for the heads up four eyes. Zander, Lila lets go."

I didn't wait to see if Ox responded or if Zander and Lila were actually following me. I honestly didn't care as I set foot out the classroom and walked down the hall. Zander and Lila weren't too far behind me, but I dreaded the idea of talking so I pulled my I-Pod out of my pocket and plugged in. Blasting the music in my ears.

(It's on you) Can you handle us

Soul Cool baby scandalous

(I'll show you) what I'm talking 'bout

Soul Cool baby watch it now

(It's on you) Can you handle us

Soul Cool baby scandalous

(I'll show you) what I'm talking 'bout

Soul Cool baby watch it now

Lately I'm feelin' so soul cool (yeah)

Come and get a taste of the hip soul food

Spice up the anime with Neo Haiku

While soul goes 2 school where he slash kung fu (Blaw)

Just as the coarse was about to start again I notice Maka and Soul walking towards the class. She smiled at me when she noticed I was staring, but I just stuck my hands in my jean pockets and looked down at the floor as I walked on. Trying not to think of the last time I saw Lord Death, but somehow that memory keeps surfacing and I'm back to getting the mission that nearly killed me. I shook my head and stopped in front of a black door.

Just as I was about to open it a red haired man opened the door and ran smack dab into me. We fell in a heap to the floor, nocking my ear buds out. "Jeez Death Scythe, why don't you watch where you're goin?"

"Sorry Alex." He pulled me on to my feet. "I'm teaching a class today. Anyway, Lord Death is expecting you." He yelled over his shoulder as her ran down the hall.

"The only time I ever see him run like that is when there's a pretty lady nearby." Zander said loudly. Loud enough that Death Scythe glared over his shoulder.

"Damn womanizer." I muttered under my breath as I turned my music off and stuffed my I-Pod back in my pocket. "Might as well get this over with." I grumbled as I walked through the door followed by Zander then Lila.

We walked on passing many columns…if that's what you can call them, they looked more like guillotines I think. We kept walking till we reached an open area where a false sky was and a mirror stood alone. "Do you remember the number?" Lila asked softly.

Of course I do, what kind of a question is that. I shake my head and raise my hand. 42-42-564, whenever you feel like knocking on Death's door, which at this moment, I don't. It started ringing "Lord Death are you there?"

"Hey, hello there Alex. How are we today?" Came Lord Deaths singsong voice as he appeared in the mirror. A voice that was nothing like before when he fought the Kishin.

"I am fine. Why did you call us?"

"Seeing as you have been gone for such a time and have been compromised as a Gravedigger, your capability and judgment is being questioned."

I felt my face get tight as I tried to hide my glare. "By who?" I asked, but I think I already know the answer to my question.

"The Gravedigger Association. They feel that though your physical wounds have healed, they're more concerned if you can carry out your job as a Gravedigger." His voice didn't falter off its high pitch.

"That doesn't seem fair to Alex." Lila spoke up.

"Yeah, she was seriously injured five months ago and they're expecting her to be in 100%! That's just wrong." Zanders voice came across as snarky and a little smug, but at this point I'm just wanting to get out of here and scream at the world.

"What can I do?" I asked Lord Death as I shook my head clear.

"Well there are these extra lessons that can get you back in the swing of things."


	3. Hook Cemetery

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, but what can I say Christmas was crazy. Anyway, here is chapter 2 and I'm sad to say that it's the longest chapter thus far...yeah. Here you go and enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater but if I did that would be AWESOME! **

**Soul "You can't own me Alex."**

**Me "That is so not what I meant and you know it."**

**Soul "I know its just fun to bug you."**

**Maka chop! "Sorry about him Alex. Have a nice day."**

**Kid "When am I going to be in this?"**

**Black*Star "I should be in here the most! I'm God!"**

**Me "Ugh what a headache."**

* * *

It took a moment for his words to click in my head, but when they did my teeth clenched as a subconscious tick. My anger flared and the air around me seemed to get thick and hard to breath. I could see the line of my shadow faltering and changing, expanding into the killer nightmare. Zander put a hand on my shoulder "That'll be good for us. Thank you Lord Death."

Lord Death seemed pacified by what Zander said or was it just me, but that still didn't make me feel great about what we had to do. "Extra lessons are for stupid people not Gravediggers." I muttered under my breath. "What's the lesson entail?"

"I'm sure that Zander and Lila heard the rumors, but this is it in basic terms. Sid has been turned into a zombie." He didn't miss a beat and his voice stayed consistent. "Now that he has been freed of the fear of death, he-."

"Thinks he can free others from the fear of death." I finished the sentence for him. "You said he was turned into a zombie, care to elaborate?"

"Reaper Chop!"

His hand hit me square in the head sending me crashing to the floor gripping my head. "Ow, ow, ow! What was that for?"

"Not letting me explain. Now," he looked at the others and I staggered as I got to my feet. "you are right Sid was turned into a zombie, but we don't know who did that."

"But, Lord Death why would you ask us here if you don't know?" Lila's voice was still in singsong mode despite the fact we're going into an extra lesson.

"I've called you here to help capture Sid."

"Help?" Zander's question was the same as mine.

Lord Death looked at us for a while then finally answered. "You will be joined by to other meisters and their weapons, Maka Albarn and Black*Star."

Maka Albarn? That girl I passed in the hall. Wait, wait, wait! He knows we work alone why would he send two other meisters…a team building exercise? Not gonna say anything yet. This is all so annoying and I wish I just stayed home today. My eyebrows pulled together and I tilted my head to the right. "Right…ok." I dragged my words out in as calm of a voice as I could. "This'll be interesting."

"Umm." I turned to face Lila "Where do you think we should start looking?"

My mind pondered the question. Where do zombies go on their down time? The bar? "Where was Sid's body buried?" I turned my attention back to Lord Death

"Hook Cemetery." He answered the question without a hint of doubt.

Suddenly I found it hard to breath, like I couldn't remember how to. I sucked in a sharp forceful breath, Zander and Lila looked at me with concerned eyes, but they know it was a personal problem. That cemetery, it's where my parents are. I haven't visited since the day of the funeral and I have to admit I'm not in the mood to visit now.

"Bet you 50 bucks he's there, Alex." Zander said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as I smirked back "You know I only bet when I know I can win." I'll put on a face and act like this doesn't bother me. Sure it'll be lying but it'll get me through this extra lesson.

He snickered, "I know, I know."

"Anyway, Lord Death if it's alright I'd like to wait outside the school for the other students considering you've briefed us first." I asked scratching my head and shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Sure, sure." He sang as Zander mutter something about being impatient, but that was all I needed to hear. I bowed and turned my back on the mirror. "One more thing Alex."

I looked over my shoulder "Yes?"

"If you feel the need to show your true power I suggest you don't. It's been five months and I think you should ease yourself back into that aspect of being a Gravedigger."

I nodded and turned my face back to the exit. "Lord Death, Gravediggers don't exist." My voice came across as plain and blank as I started walking away to the door.

Gravediggers are a bedtime story told to children, they don't exist…I couldn't even begin to try and fool myself. I'm a Gravedigger how can I not believe in myself. Though my confidence is a bit low at the moment. I pushed the Death Room door open just in time to run into blue haired Black*Star. "Hey watch it! You're blocking God's way!" His voice came.

Instantly I was in defense mode. "How 'bout you get out of my way before I squish you, bug." Venom leaked into my voice as I set a glare on my face.

His nostrils flared as he sucked in a deep breath. "Umm Black*Star, shouldn't we be meeting with Lord Death?" A quiet nervous voice came from behind the annoying bug. It must be his weapon partner.

"You're right! Let's go Tsubaki!" He yelled then pushed past me.

"Umm I'm sorry for the way he behaves." The one named Tsubaki said and ran after him.

I blinked. That was weird. "Would you have really tried to squish him right here, right now?" Zander's voice was soft, almost so soft that I missed it. Lila missed the question altogether.

I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood." I whispered back and started walking again.

Zander just chuckled to himself and started following after me and Lila. On the way out we passed by the Crescent Moon Classroom, I peeked in to see Death Scythe standing at the front, beaming a smile towards the students. Probably to Maka. I snickered at that, I do feel bad for Maka, but her dad is funny to watch. "Keep walking Alex." Zander mumbled and pushed me forward.

"That stupid father of yours." Someone said behind us, but we didn't stop to look.

When we finally reached the outside world I sighed loudly. "Why did it have to be Hook Cemetery?" The words barely came out as a whisper as my skin crawled and I started to shake.

Zander didn't say anything, but instead threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me to his side. "It's just a bridge you…no we have to cross." He shook his head. "We have to face it sometime or it'll still be eating at the back of our minds."

I nodded as Lila began whistling a piano tune, it sounded really familiar. "What's that?"

"Huh! Oh, sorry zoned out." She scratched the back of her head. "River Flows In You."

"I don't remember you getting music for that." Zander commented as he started pacing a line in front of us.

"I borrowed it from Marissa."

"Mar?" he snorted "I never guess she'd played the piano."

"Well she does. Don't you Mar?" I knew she was standing behind Lila and I. Anyone who knows me knows that it's incredibly hard to sneak up on me.

Zander froze as if someone had nailed his feet to the ground. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you have little faith in my music abilities. Anyway, I was coming out here to let you know I got a message from Kalina that she and Demeos are going to be here tomorrow."

I cocked an eye brow and tilted my head to the side "Lord Death is allowing another Gravedigger Meister here?"

"Seems like, I wonder what's going on…"

"You and me both." Footsteps could be heard coming our way.

"Well, gotta go, see ya!" Mar quickly retreated into the school as four others emerged.

Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki. "I hope this Alex person can fight." Soul yawned.

"As long as he doesn't get in my way, who cares!" Black*Star all but, yelled.

Maka had her hand to her chin. "He's a two star Meister and was able to take down the Roman Coliseum mission six months ago so he is a strong fighter."

They're referring to me as a he…great. I cleared my throat as they got closer. "You must be Scythe Meister Maka."

The pigtail haired girl smiled "Yes and this is Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki." She gestured to the rest as they said their hellos.

"So we meet again, Miss Sour Attitude." Black*Star grinned.

"Hello Bug."

"Why you!"

"Umm I didn't catch your name?" Maka said.

"Alex, Alex Tyrell and these are my weapon partners Zander and Lila."

"Hello!" Lila smiled while Zander just nodded.

"Wait!" Black*Star pointed at me. "You mean to tell me the Alex that took down the Rome mission is a girl!"

Zander openly laughed at the blue haired boy "Yup this little girl is the scourge of the sea." He laughed harder.

I frowned "Gee thanks Z. I really needed smile." I rolled my eyes when he winked at me. "So shall we head out I'd like to get home early."

"Agreed. We need to pass this or we'll get expelled and that's so uncool." Soul grumbled.

"Pardon, but did you say expelled?"

"Yup, why?"

You have got to be kidding, Lord Death didn't say that we'd be expelled if we failed…great just great.

When we got to the cemetery it was getting dark and the place was empty. We immediately went to Sid's grave which was far enough from my parent's grave. "Hmm…where could he be?" I mumbled to myself as Soul started yelling and Black*Star joined in. I turned my head to see Maka flopped against a tree. Wow they really take being expelled seriously.

Something feels off. Someone's hiding, I can feel it and I can feel a soul wavelength, but from where? I closed my eyes and concentrated, following the wavelength. It led all the way underground over by the tree…where Maka is! "Maka get-!" It was too late, Sid had already grabbed her as he broke out of the earth.


End file.
